The Lover's Wish
by TirrenaDevil-Winchester08
Summary: What if you could have one wish? What would it be? Would you wish for life or death? What will Briseis wish for in The Lover's Wish
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It has been three years since Paris murdered Achilles. Paris had along with the remaining Trojan's had rebuilt Troy to the best that they could. They built a palace and a town to the best of their ability.

Briseis had not spoken to anyone. Paris repeatedly apologized, but Briseis just ignored him.

"Still no answer?" asked Helen was sitting in the living room on the couch of their home.

"No answer. God I thought that he was hurting her and was about to kill her. How was I suppose to know that he was just helping her? I mean I saw him kill Hector for all I knew he was going to kill Briseis to." Explained Paris sitting next to her.

"Well let me try to talk to her. Maybe she will listen to me." Said Helen standing up.

Helen walked up to Briseis's room and she walked over to where Briseis was sitting.

"Hey Briseis." Greeted Helen.

"Hello Helen." Said Briseis still writing in her journal that Achilles had giving her right before she went back to Troy with Priam.

"Briseis why won't you talk to Paris? You must know that he is very worried about you." Asked Helen, but Briseis didn't answer, she just kept on writing in her journal.

"He told me that he thought that Achilles you going to hurt you. He didn't know that he was helping you and that the two of you were in love. Can't you try to forgive him?" asked Helen now sitting on Briseis's bed

Briseis pushing her journal aside as she turned to face Helen she sobbed, "How would you feel if your cousin killed Paris right in front of your face? When I yelled 'no' he should have stopped but instead he just kept on throwing arrows at him. Now please leave me."

Helen then decided to let Briseis have her space and started to walk back to where Paris was waiting her.

"What happed?" Paris asked when Helen walked into the room.

"Well I now understand why she is angry at you." Stated Helen now sitting in the chair that was across from where Paris was sitting.

"Why? How? What did she say?" asked Paris in confusion.

"Don't you understand? You killed Achilles right after she yelled 'no don't kill him' and worse of all you killed him right in front of her. That is why she in mad at you. Now do you understand?"

"What's going on?" asked Andromache who had just walked into the room holding her son in her arms. She then sat next to Paris who still had a stunned look on his face.

"Oh Briseis is just upset at Paris because he killed Achilles right in front of her, and to top it off Briseis and Achilles were in love."

"Hold on isn't Achilles the man who killed my Hector?" asked Andromache starting to tear up because of the memory of that day.

"Yes." Answered Paris.

"And you're telling me that Briseis and he were in love?" Andromache asked as she lightly layed her son in his ceratal that was right next to the couch.

"Yes." Answered Helen.

"Well, Paris I guess I should be saying how could you, but I also want to thank you."

"Andromache? Briseis is no beating herself up about this, and you want to thank him?" asked Helen pointing her finger at Paris.

"Well yes. Helen that man killed my husband. The father of my son. I have a right to be happy that he is dead."

"Never the less, Briseis hasn't spoken to any on except Helen since that day." Said Paris.

"Well then how about we bring her over here and ask her to tell me and Helen what happened that day?" suggested Andromache.

"I'll go get her." Said Helen standing up and walking over to Briseis.

A few minutes later Helen and Briseis walked up to where Paris and Andromache, who had her son in her arms, were sitting.

"Briseis I was wondering if you can tell Helen and I just what happened that night when Troy fell?" asked Andromache while Briseis was sitting right next to her.

"Why? Hasn't Paris bragged about that night to you two already?" asked Briseis in a sarcastic tone.

"Well no he hasn't and even if he did I want to hear it from your point of view." Replied Andromache looking at Paris.

"Fine. Well when Troy was falling I went looking for you and Paris. I didn't know that Achilles would be there to rescue me. Any way," Briseis brushed a hunk of her dark brown curly hair out of her face in a well mannered way. "Agamemnon came up behind me when I was kneeled and praying to the statue of Apollo. Well when he came up behind me he grabbed me and made me face him."

"Wait was this Agamemnon or Achilles?" asked Andromache in confusion.

"It was Agamemnon. Anyway to get back to what I was saying he was blaming me for the fact that I almost caused him the war because of the romance between me and Achilles. He said that he wanted a taste of what Achilles tasted," Briseis started to shiver at the memory of what Agamemnon had said to her. "He said that I was going to be his slave in Mycenae. I was going to be a Trojan priestess scrubbing his floors and that at night he would have his way with me."

"Oh my God. Briseis." Said Paris rubbing his face in his hands at the thought of what Briseis went through.

"Yeah well thank goodness I had my ceremonial dagger tucked in my right sleeve of my robe. I stabbed him in his neck and,"

"Wait a go Briseis." Cheered Helen as she pictured Briseis stabbing Agamemnon in the neck and the shock on his face when she did.

Everyone stared at Helen with shock of her out burst.

"Okay you can continue Briseis." Said Andromache still looking at Helen with a look of shock and laughter.

"Thank you. Well after Agamemnon fell to the ground two of his guards came after me. One of them grabbed me and held me still while the other was about to stab me, but before he could do that Achilles came running up and the one bodyguards head flies off of his neck and to the ground. The other guard dropped his hold of me to fight Achilles but Achilles jumps to avoid the guard's sword and stabbed him in that shoulder with a great amount of strength." Briseis smiled at the memory of how Achilles looked during that fight.

"Wow Achilles was a really good warrior wasn't he?" asked Andromache in aw while she remembered how he fought her husband, Hector, who was the best Trojan warrior that she had ever known.

"Yes well that is where my murderous cousin comes in." Briseis gives Paris an evil stare that had anger and hurt in it. "When Achilles was helping me to my feet and making sure that I was alright I looked over his shoulder and saw Paris with his bow and arrow ready to be fired at Achilles. Once I saw him I yelled as loud as I could 'no' in hope that Paris would not fire his arrow but I was to late." Briseis stares at the ground with tears strolling down her two cheeks. "The arrow that Paris shot hit Achilles in his right ankle. Achilles staggered and turned to see Paris getting ready to shoot another arrow at him. As I tried to stand I just kept yelling 'Stop, Paris, Stop.' but Paris just ignored me and shot another arrow at Achilles. The only reason why he stopped when he did was only because I had finally got to my feet and ran over to him and yelled at him again 'Stop please don't kill him.' Paris then put down his bow and arrow when I knew that he was not going to shoot another arrow I ran to Achilles hoping that he was okay and that he was not going to die. But in my heart I knew that, that was only wishful thinking. I somehow knew that Achilles was dieing. The last words that he said to me before he told me to go with Paris to safety was 'You gave me peace, in a lifetime of war.' Even though I didn't want to leave him he pushed me into Paris's arms and Paris dragged me to safety. And that is what happened the day that my cousin Paris murdered my love and shall I also say my savior Achilles."

When Briseis finished she was now in more tears then she was in when she began. Andromache placed her arm around Briseis trying to sooth her. Helen went over and sat on the other side of Briseis and did the same. Paris just sat by himself digesting Briseis's story.

"Wow. I had no idea that, that was what had happened. Oh God Briseis I'm so sorry. If I could I would go back in time and change everything that I did that night." Said Paris getting on his knees right in front of Briseis in an apologetic tone and an apologetic look on his face.

"Well now you know. Please if you all can excuse me, I have to…..go." sobbed Briseis as she ran back to her room leaving Paris, Helen, and Andromache who was lift her son in to her arms to calm him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Once Briseis was safely in her room she ran to her bed and sobbed and wept in her pillow. Just then a strange figure came out of her closet and walked straight towards her.

"Who's there?" asked Briseis in fear while she wiped her face with the blanket that was on her bed.

"What if I were to tell you that I could bring your lover back to life?"

"I would first ask you who you were and then ask you how and what's the catch." Replied Briseis standing up.

"Well they call me the Wish Master. I can grant wishes to those who's loved ones have died if I think that they are worthy enough. But I am afraid that you are right there is a catch." He said looking at Briseis and staring at her figure.

"And what may I ask is the price for me?" Briseis asked while walking up to where the Wish Master was standing.

"Well for you Briseis," the Wish Master like the reaction on Briseis's face when she found out that her knew her name. "I would have to say that your price would have to be…"

"What?" Briseis asked now getting inpatient.

"Your body and soul." The Wish Master finally said.

"But I want us to live happily ever after. Not to be apart."

"Yes well it is up to you weather or not you want to bring Achilles," He paused and saw that Briseis was stunned at the fact that he knew of her relationship that she had with Achilles. Then he continued, "back to life or not." The Wish Master then started to leave when Briseis stopped him.

"Wait. I wish that Achilles was alive again."

"Splendid."

"And that when he comes back to life I shall die."

"What?"

"Look I don't want anyone else except for Achilles to have my body let alone my soul."

"Very well. But tell me. You would give your life just to have Achilles come back to life? Your life for love?"

"Yes I would."

"Very well. I shall grant your wish. When you fall asleep the wish will happen." Said the Wish Master leaving the room and becoming invisible.

That night when Briseis fell asleep her wish was granted. While she was asleep she had a very short dream. In her dream she saw Achilles alive and well. He was on his way to find her. And it was at that point that Briseis died.

When Paris awoke the following morning to his surprise he saw Achilles walking to the door of the castle.

"Helen go get Briseis quickly." He said as he quickly put on his robe.

When Helen was dressed she went to Briseis's room still curious to why Paris wanted her to wake Briseis up. When Helen walked in the room Briseis was still asleep. Helen tried to wake her up until she realized that she was dead. Helen quickly ran out the door and ran to where Paris was. When she approached him she saw Achilles standing right next to Paris alive and well.

"Helen did you awaken Briseis?' Paris asked as he kissed Helen on the forehead.

"Well you see I…"

Just then everyone heard aloud scream coming from where Briseis's room was. They all ran to the door of Briseis's bedroom and there they saw Andromache running out the door in tears.

"Andromache what is it?" asked Paris holding her by the shoulders.

"She…She…she…"

"She's what?" asked Achilles in fear.

"Dead." Said Helen with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" asked Achilles now with his own pair of tears strolling down his masculine cheeks.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you when we were down there. I came in and I found her dead." Stated Helen who was now in Paris's arms.

"You lie. She can't be dead." Achilles pushed pasted Paris, Helen, and Andromache and went into the room where he saw with his own eyes Briseis laying in her bed in a deep sleep, dead.

"Does anyone else think that this is weird." Said Pairs with a concern look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Andromache still in tears.

"What I mean is that Achilles died three years ago and now he is standing right here alive and well. Last night Briseis was alive and well but now she is dead." Explained Paris.

"Where are you getting at?" asked Achilles.

"Well I just think that it is strange that's all."

"Your right." Said Helen now thinking about what Paris just said.

"Look I don't care. Can we just give her a proper burial." Asked Achilles with Briseis's dead cold body in his arms.

"Of course." Replied Paris.

That night Paris let Achilles stay in Briseis's room. When everyone was asleep the Wish Master appeared so that Achilles could make a wish.

"Poor Achilles. I don't think that this is what Briseis wished for."

Achilles sat up to see who had just spoke to him. "Excuse me?" 

"What ?" said the Wish Master looking all innocent.

"What wish?"

"Why the wish that brought you back to life."

"She what?" asked Achilles not believing his ears. "Wait who are you?" 

"Why they call me the Wish Master. I can grant wishes to those who's loved ones have died if I think that they are worthy enough. But I am afraid that you are right there is a catch."

"Let me guess. Briseis's price was her life?"

"Oh no on the contrary her price was to give me her body and soul."

Achilles got up and in a flash he had his sword on the neck of the Wish Master.

"Wait don't you want Briseis to come back to life?" asked the Wish Master in panick.

"I'm listening."

"You can wish for her to come back to life." Explained the Wish Master.

"Fine I will. But my price would be to spare your life."

"Done. When I leave she will come back to life and come straight to you."

With that the Wish Master was gone and as he left Briseis awoke on the funeral tower. While Achilles walked to the door of the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

When Briseis awoke on the tower she was so confused.

"Where am I?" She asked in confusion. She climbed down the tower and walk towards the palace where she bumped into… "Achilles? Is it really you? I mean are you really here?"

"Yes my darling I am really here?" Achilles said with tears strolling down his cheeks.

"So my wish came true I mean it really came true." She said.

"Yes it did. But can I ask you a question."

"Yes you may."

"Why did you wish for me to be alive and you to be dead? I mean What were you thinking? Didn't you want us to be together?"

"Yes of course I did but, I mean it was either having me die or give the Wish master my body and soul."

"I'm glad with your dissension then."

"Wait a minute how am I alive?"

"Well the Wish master came to me and I wished for you to be alive again."

"But what was your price?"

"My price was to spare his life."

That's a good price."

"Yeah. Hey lets go inside and talk."

"Where?"

"How about your room?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that Achilles and Briseis walk hand and hand to Briseis's room and talked and talk for hours and hours.

When Helen went into the kitchen to get something to eat she saw Achilles and…

"Briseis? But how?"

"Hey Helen."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope."

"Okay. PARIS!?!"

Paris came running down the stairs into the kitchen along with Andromache came running into the kitchen to see why Helen was yelling.

"Helen what's wro… Briseis? Is that really you?" asked Paris.

"What's all the fuss abo...? Oh my God. Briseis? But how?"

"Hey guys." Said Briseis feeling very ocuard.

"Okay what in the world is going on? First Achilles comes back to life and you Briseis die. And now your both alive. Will some one please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Calm down Paris." Said Briseis in a soothing voice.

"She's right you really should calm down." Said Achilles with his arm around Briseis's waste.

"We all will when you two tell us what is going on." Explained Helen and Pairs in unison.

"Believe me you all won't believe us if we told you." Explained Achilles and Briseis at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It has been now four weeks since Achilles and Briseis got married. Paris, Helen, and Andromache still did not understand what had happened between them but they all decided not to ask any more.

It was the middle of the night and Briseis was having another nightmare about the night Paris killed Achilles.

_(I do not own this script)_

'Achilles: Come with me.

Before Briseis could answer her eyes go wide, She sees Pairs in the upper garden, notching an arrow aimed at Achilles.

Achilles: Come. I'll protect you.

Paris pulls back the catgut string.

Briseis: NO!?!

Pairs fires. The arrow sails off course and hits Achilles above his heel, tearing through the tendon. Achilles staggers and turns to see who hit him. He starts to walk towards Paris.

Briseis: Stop! Paris! Don't! 

Paris keeps firing arrows at Achilles.

Briseis: Paris don't!

Brisies turn and sees that Achilles has fallen. She runs to his side and he holds her.

Achilles: You must get out.

Briseis: Shh.

Achilles: Get out.

Briseis: There's no way out.

Achilles: There's always a way out for a princess.

Paris tries to lift Briseis to her feet but she refuses.

Achilles: Briseis.

Briseis leans closer. He's losing to much blood, his strength is fading, but he summons his remaining energy to speak.

Achilles: You gave me peace in a life time of war. I chose this night… but you will see the sun again. I want you to live.

Achilles wipes the tears that are pouring from her eyes away.

Achilles: Live.

Briseis nods and let Paris help her up.

Briseis: Because of you.'

Still asleep Briseis grabs Achilles' sward that is on his side the bed and stabs herself in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Briseis yell now awake.

Achilles quickly lights a candle and turns to face Briseis. There he sees her lying on the bed with blood all over the place.

"What in the world happened? Briseis don't do this to me." Achilles said with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"A….Achi…llies… get…get…get….Paris."

Holding Briseis's head in his arms Achilles yells, "PARIS I NEED YOU NOW!?!" With that Paris ran into the room along with Helen and Andromache who was holding her son.

"What happened?" asked Paris in anger and sadness.

"I don't know I woke up to her screaming and found her like this." Sobbed Achilles still holding Briseis's head.

"Oh God." Sobbed Helen and Andromache together.

"She told me to call you Paris and then she… she… passed out. Oh God. No…no… NO!?!"

"C…come girls l…lets leave Achilles alone for a little while." And with that Paris, Helen and Andromache all left the room.

A half hour later Paris came in to the room to check on Achilles and instead of finding Achilles alive and sobbing he found him stabbed with the same sword that was in Briseis and lying right next to her.

"GIRL'S!?!" yelled Paris now in shock and tears.

Helen and Andromache ran into the room and they both saw the horror that Paris walked in on.

"Oh God. Paris what are we going to do?" asked Andromache in even more tears.

"We're going to give them a funeral together."

"Together? But how I mean they both cant fit on the pyre can they?" asked Helen in tears.

"No we are going to do something different."

"What? But its tradition and…"

"I know the tradition Andromache but I will change for these two."

"So how are you going to change it?" asked Helen.

"We will make a box big enough to fit both of them and then we will burry them right next to the castle and then we will make a plack."

It was 9 hours later and they did burry them and on the plack it read:

'Here lies the two people who were madly in love with each other and they were great family and the best of friends. Here lies Achilles and Briseis. May they rest in peace.

And that my dear friends is the story of the 'Lover's Wish'.


End file.
